Come back to me
by JackGA
Summary: Padmé thinks that Anakin is dead. What relation does this has to do with her fate? Good, give it a try


**Just a little story to entertain…**

**Don´t own anything :/ **

**Come back to me.**

**P´S PV**

I woke up in the middle of my room. The sun enter throw the window of my apartment of Coruscant. There was a soothing presence in there. I didn´t open my eyes. I knew that the cause of such a warm feeling was my _Ani. _He was just back from a dangerous mission in the outer rim. I remember that yesterday I was in my balcony thinking about him. Watching the little star ships came out from hyper-space to the city. And thought that none of them where my beloved husband. I really missed him so much. My chest hurt me every time he left me to go to the Jedi temple for another dammed mission. My love for him was the most important thing I had. Not even my work at the senate completed me and makes me whole in such a way.

When I first realized that I loved him I knew that somehow I have always waited for him. My great purpose in life was to work for a republic and be with Anakin, and to love him with all my heart and soul.

But this had been a tough day. The work at the Senate had been frustrating and I missed him deeply. I began to cry in the middle of the darkness of my apartment, I hated to cry, but I was just tired of keeping this emotions from everyone. I could not talked with a anyone about Anakin, none the less how I felt about him, everything had to be kept deep down in my heart and it was now that it exploded from being kept so long. I started to wander if he had forgotten me. If the distance has deleted all does beautiful and strong feelings that he had for me. My heart struggled with the thought.

"Ani. Come back. Come back to me!" I cried intensely. Why does this have to be so unfair? Why could we not be together if our love was so strong? But I had to stay strong, as always. I had to because if I failed I knew I would fail all those people who rely on me, and I was not weak.

"I would always come back to you" I heard his voice. That voice that make my heart beat again with so much joy and love that it could barley stay in my chest.

"Ani ! "The lights of the city illuminated his face. Those gorgeous blue eyes were upon me. That golden hair that bright even in the darkness. That childish smile that take my breath away. His warm and muscular body that makes me complete. He was really here. In front of me. I wash my tears away to take a look at that handsome man before me.

"Padmé" He reached me and takes me in his arms. He strongly drew me to his chest. Then kissed me with so much love and passion that I almost fell into my knees.

"Oh my Padmé. You are so beautiful" He passed his thumb throw my cheek. I had my arms around his neck. I smiled at him with red eyes.

"Anakin. I have missed you so much! I can´t believe you are here" I pulled him to me with all my strength. I kiss him tenderly. His lips where so warm and run throw all my skin. There was nothing more to be said. We reach our room and he take out my nightdress. I took out his Jedi robes and caress his strong and warm body.

We loved each other all night and fall asleep in each other's arms.

And here I was. Waking up in his strong arms. There was nothing more I could ask for. Nothing.

I felt his had brushing my hair with his fingers. I smiled and opened my eyes to see his face in front of mine. His metallic hand caressed my cheek with so much adoration that I never felt something so soft and beautiful against my skin.

"Good morning love" He simile at me. That little boy I knew in Tatooine would never left his eyes.

"Very good indeed" I agreed. "Why didn´t you told me you were coming? I was really surprised to hear your voice" I pulled him closer to me.

"Well I wanted to give you a surprise. But I think that I was the one who felt surprised. Why were you crying?" His powerful eyes studied me with love.

"I… well…I just felt a little sensitive that´s all, do not pay attention to it" He looked at me with doubt. "Don´t you trust me love?"- "Of course I do Ani. There's no one else I trust the most" I smiled at him and sight "All right. It was one of the day's that´s all".

"The days" He raised an eyebrow and smiled at me.

"When it´s harder for me to handle your absence. But I understand why, I swear. It´s just that it doesn't keep it from hurting" I look down and a shadow felt into my eyes.

"Hey" he called me but I didn´t look at him "Padmé" He took my chin into his hand and wait until I looked him in the eyes "I have missed you too angel. Every day my heart hurt because you were not by my side. But this…" He presses me to his chest strongly to make me know what he meant "Hold you in my arms, is the one thing that makes me strong enough" He kiss me passionately and a tear got down my face. He took it away with his lips.

" I love you so much" I said him with a smile.

"Not as much as I do" And he hugged me tight.

"And where is Ahsoka ? " I asked him while we were taking breakfast in the living room of our apartment.

"She is at the temple. Master Yoda wanted to check out her improvements. Her skills are getting better and better by each day. She is becoming a great Jedi." He told me while he pressed my hand in his.

"I´m sure she is" I smiled at him "She must be if she is your apprentice ".

"I have missed you love" He told me looking me in the eyes. His love and devotion where reflected in them.

In that precisely moment his com-link started to sound.

He complained and answer to it.

"What´s wrong Obi-won" He looked at me with regret and kissed mi hand.

"Anakin where are you? I've been looking for. The council has another mission for us. Is better that you get here in time for the meeting" I felt a punch throw my stomach _Don´t be that selfish Padme, they need him_, I said to myself. I fight to control my reaction for Anakin. I didn´t wanted to make it harder for him.

He looked angry and answer without politeness "I have just come back!"

"Anakin. All of us are tired of this war. You´re not the only one my old apprentice. So get yourself to the temple and control your temper young one" The voice of Obi-Won sounded really annoyed. The com-link went off.

"I´m so sorry love" He hugged me tight to his chest.

"I understand" I said, trying to control my reaction and shook my shoulders as if really was nothing, but I loved him so much that the idea gave me chills.

"I will return. Just I finished out with the council I will come and…" I interrupted him "And say goodbye" I threatened him as I turned my gaze towards him and held my chin up..

"No. I will come and tell you were I would be. Please Padmé don´t make this harder than it is" He put his hand at the sides of my cheeks.

"I´m sorry. It´s just that...never mind. But always remember. I would always be here for you and I will do everything in my power to end up this war and protect you from it as I can" He looked at me with the look he gave me when he was thinking I was being the sweetest person on earth. I had told him not to look at me like that because I could kick his ass, but in secret I loved how he looked when he did. I kissed him and watches at his fighter disappeared until it reached the Jedi temple.

I had to get my mind occupied. I dressed and went to the senate. _I love you Ani. I love you._

"Is unbearable" Bail Organa said to me when we get out of the meeting in the senate.

"I know. The creation of more clone armies will only cause more violence in the battle field. I wanted this horrible war to end. Queen Jamilia told me that also in Naboo there have been battles between the republic and the separatist" That was one bad thing about the job I loved, they were many interest of so many people in the way that they forgot to search for the benefit of the galaxy, not of their own. In that moment the Chancellor Palpatine was approaching us.

"Good evening my friends. How are you?" He asked us with a political smile. I didn´t know why, but that man makes me feel mistrust each time I saw him.

"Good evening Chancellor. We were talking about our disagreement with the senate about the creation of more clones" I told him with a cold expression in my face.

"I agree with you senator. Violence only leads us to destruction. But this is a democracy. And perhaps the creations of more troopers will protect the people out there and of course the Jedi´s in the battle field. I still remember that Master Windu once told me that the Jedi´s were keepers of peace. Not soldiers. So I hope that this decision will only make the Jedi loss less frequent" He lower his head and went.

I stay still in the middle of the corridors of the senate. Maybe the Chancellor was right. Maybe the creation of more clones will lead us to peace. And above all secure Anakin from harm. I knew it was selfish from me to think so, but sometimes I just wanted that, to be selfish and threw my responsibilities away. But I would not do that; I was strong and responsible for my people.

I returned to my apartment. I supposed that the meeting of Anakin hadn't finished yet. So I went to my room and take out my so uncomfortable senator clothes. I put on a beautiful white dress. It was elegant but very comfortable.

I started to read my work at the senate in my hologram when I saw his ship. I put aside the holo-net and watched as he approached me with open arms.

"Ani" I hugged him tight and close my eyes.

"Oh my Padmé. I wish we could spend more time together. I promise you I would end this war and then we could be together. Just stay here all right" He kissed my forehead and squeezes me to his chest.

"Where are you going this time?" I tried to memorize him the best way I could. His blue eyes, his golden hair, his soft skin, his strong arms. Everything about him was perfect.

"The planet is called Hoth. The council thinks that there could be separatist ships in the planet. Is not going to take me that long. So I'll be back in no time" He smiled at me sweetly. That ten year old boy crossed his face once again.

"Right. Please Ani take care of yourself. I know that you tend to do dangerous things".

"That´s one of the thing that make you fall in love with me, remember" He smiled mischievously.

" I´m serious Ani. Take care" I kiss him tenderly and he put his hands in my waist and hugged me tight into him.

"I loved you. So much" He kissed me again with passion.

Our breaths were starting to get irregular. My heart was beating so fast I could barely heard Anakin's voice calling my name.

"Love, if we don´t stop now I think I´m not going to be strong enough to leave you" His eyes look at me with deeply sorrow.

"That sounds good. Really good" I wrapped my arms around his neck tenderly "All right, all right. I would let you go but only with one condition. That you come back to me, always".

"I promise you Padmé. Always" He kissed me once again and when he was on his star ship he looked at me and I saw in those eyes the full adoration he felt towards me. That can only be compared with the one I feel for him.

**A´s PV**

The snow was all over the whole dam planet.

"Obi-won this is ridiculous. I don´t think that any intelligent creature could live in this planet¨ I said to him annoyed.

"And who said that the separatist where thinking creatures my old padawan" Obi –won said to me with a smile.

"That sound a little bit rude master Obi-won" Said Ahsoka squeezing her jacket towards her.

"You are right Ahsoka. I apologize for my rude manners. Now let´s …" But before he could finish his fraise an explosion was heard very near of us.

"It heard like if it was in the main hangar" I told them. We started to run towards the hangar of the ship. We where landed in a mountain of Hoth.

"There they are" Ahsoka, Obi-wan and I took out our Light sabers and start to fight with some battle droids. And there she was. Asajj Ventress.

She looked at me with a cynical smile and took out a bomb. She looked at me while she pressed the button which turned on the bomb. She drew it at me and then disappeared. I watched that Obi-won an Ahsoka hadn´t realized about the bomb. I pull them out of the hangar and closed the door with the force. But I couldn't escape. The bomb exploded and the only thing that I thought was that I would do anything just so see my Padmé one last time…

**P´s PV**

I tried not to watch the news. They freak me out all the time. I was very afraid to listen his name in that list. The list of the fallen Jedi´s. There has been three month science he had gone. But I was handling it as best as I could. I exhausted myself with work and in the night I was to tired to even think of my name, I went to sleep right away.

I was in the senate. The Chancellor was supposed to make an important report about the war. I hated to listen to them. They only announced that there will be more war in the galaxy and that he was very sorry for the death of so many civilians and Jedi´s.

I was about to enter to the meeting when I saw Ahsoka. My heart almost jumped out of my chest when I saw her. If she was here that means that my Ani…

"Ahsoka! There been a long time science I last saw you" I have to fight with myself not to run towards her. She really was a nice girl and really smart by the way.

When I approached her I saw that there was a shadow in her blue eyes and she saw mine with certain greave. I stop right there as I got a chill from her face.

"What happened?" I asked with a low voice.

When she was about to answered Obi-won appeared with a bandage around his right hand. He asked to Ahsoka to leave us alone. The girl makes a reverence and disappeared in the crowd. I was just frozen in the middle of the corridor without a breath. My duty was calling, the meeting was about to start but I could not get my feet to move when I was in front of the Jedi master.

"Good day senator" Obi-won said to me. I didn´t have time for this stupid greetings I almost shook him by the shoulders. I felt something was wrong and I wanted to know it right now.

"What´s wrong Master Kenobi?" I was getting impatient.

"I am so sorry Padmé. I am sure that this news are going to be as terrible for you as they are for me, I would have thought you have heard them in the news, but…" His voice was full of pain, but his Jedi training didn´t allow him to show his feelings so I could see him struggling with drowning them in his soul "Over almost two months Anakin has passed away, my lady" He said the last words and the whole world crashed in my mind.

I couldn't help my eyes been washed in tears "What are you saying Obi-won?" I gave him a sad smile in disbelieve. My heart felt so much pain that I was about to crash in the floor. I wanted it to happen, that would be a way to let the pain out.

- We searched for him but never found him, I cannot sense him in the force anymore. His gone my lady- His expression was lost in time until he realized where and with who he was. - Asajj Ventress killed him. She threw a bomb and he scarified himself in order to safe Ahsoka and me - He gave me a sad smile.

-I´m sure he did- I said in a whisperer in a complete state of shock, this was not happening.

-I am so sorry Padmé. He was like my brother. Like a son to me- That was the first time I saw in Obi-won´s eyes a tear.

-Excuse me- He said as he put his hand on my shoulder and went out of the senate. I could not feel sorry for him because my pain was even stronger that his. My Anakin. The one that had always promise me that he would come back to me, that he would never live me alone, was gone.

-My lady, the report is about to begin- Said Bail Organa. I didn´t even answered him. I started to run out of the building _I need air that will do. No nothing would do now Padmé. Nothing._ The pain was too much. I couldn´t be in there anymore. He was dead, Dead!

**A´s PV**

-I can´t stay here any longer- I said to Baruum. He was the leather of the tribe that found me buried in the snow and pieces of the hangar. I was about to die when they found me. It took me weeks just to stand up again.

-And how do you leave Anakin- Said Baruum with a strange accent –You try communicate this passed months. All the star ships gone. There is no one come and rescue you. We didn´t found others searching for you-.

-I assure you that they did search for me. As for the ship, I have been at the hangar and fortunately there are some ships that with one more night of work will be more than ready to bring me home- I said with a serious tone.

-Are you sure don´t want to stay. Here at peace. This be you home- Said Barumm with a warm smile.

-I´m sorry but there is only one place where I will be at peace and in home Baruum- I had to get back to her. Maybe they have told her that I was dead.

-To girl you speak of when raving?- He asked with a smile.

I smiled and nodded- I have to go-.

**P´s PV**

I was finally in Navoo. I could not stay in Coruscant were I had to kept my feeling hidden in order to respect Anakin´s memory of the best Jedi and so he was, no matter what the council would think if they knew of our marriage.

But I was ruined. My heart could not help but felt crashed at the fact that I would never see him again. That his arms would never wrap my waist again. That his breath will never be against mine. He will never speak my name again. The word never was in my mind really often since I knew of his death.

Suddenly all of my world lost sense. The galaxy didn´t seemed to matter now, it wasn´t as important as it had been all my life. He died, all alone in a strange and far away planet, in the snow and without even saying good bye.

Without him I felt alone. I lost my will to live…

**A´s PV**

Finally I got in Coruscant. I first went to Padmé´s apartment. I had to tell her that I was alright that I had missed her. Oh force have I missed her.

I got out the ship and started to search for her –Padmé!- I called as loud as I could.

-Padmé!- I needed to see her. To kiss her soft lips. To be almost death and not being able to see her one last time was more that I could struggle with.

Threepio came from the quarts.

-Master! You are a live! Oh bless my circuits- He said with a sincere tone. Back of him was R2-D2. He bip and make strange noises in order to make me see the joy of seen him again.

-Thank you both. But where is Padmé?- I asked anxious.

A strange silence was made between the two of them as they decided how to tell me the news –Mrs. Padmé has live Master Ani. We don´t know were but I have to tell you that we fear for her. She didn´t took quite well the news of you dead-.

That really scared me. Padmé was a strong woman. But if I missed her I couldn´t continue living. Or at least I wouldn´t be the same person.

I took my ship as quick as I could and made the course to Naboo. She should be there…

**P´s PV**

It have pass a week since I arrived to Naboo. And all this time the pain didn´t vanish. I was a fool in thinking that maybe home would help me feel better in some way. I wasn´t as strong as I thought I was, or maybe was that my love for him was even stronger than I thought.

I was in the same lake were we married. But instead of a great sunset the sky was clouded and a big storm was about to take place. It was normal at this time of the year in Naboo.

-Ani- I said with a whisperer as it started to rain and my tears were mixed with the drops of rain. The name was acid in my mouth now. Nothing but worthless words that would not bring him back, they just tortured my memory, nothing more.

I could feel how my body started to get colder and colder. I didn´t wanted to fight anymore. With him by my side I could have the entire weight of the galaxy in my shoulders, but if he was missing I could barely stood at my feet.

I wasn´t a force sensitive person, but in that moment I could feel how my life was been washed with every drop of water. I let him became such an important part of me that now when he was gone, I found myself broken. I knew I had been standing by myself all the years before falling for him, but how can someone that has been blind since birth could missed the colors. How can I have realized how much I needed him when I didn´t have it at the time.

He had become so important that I knew I could not get on my feet anymore. With him I could handle everything, the war, the Jedi council, the Senate every obstacle, but without him I found myself lost. I felt weak and I hated that feeling, because I had never been so.

I could no longer move. I was laid on the floor. Completely overwhelmed by the grief. I was about to give up, to be reunited with my love when I heard my name.

-Padmé!- It sounded far away but I could hear it. It was him. I was dying and I knew it.

I heard him called me again but this time more clearly until I felt his arms embracing me in the back of my mind.

-Padmé! Wake up please. Don´t you dare to do this Padmé Amidala. I forgive you to do so! Please. If you do I´ll have to follow you. Were ever you go- His voice was quivering and not in peace at all.

That´s when I realized he couldn´t be dead and in such a distress. In so much pain and anguish. Something most been wrong.

Slowly I trespassed the layers of the dream I was in, and I opened my eyes.

-Love!- He called me and hugged me tight. Don´t you ever do that again. You understand. Ever!- He the kissed me tenderly. His tong was inside my mouth and his arms all around my body.

-You are alive!- I said with tears in my eyes and a complete expression of disbelieve in my face –You are alive!- I repeated as I caressed his face lovingly.

-I will always come back to you remember? Always- And he kissed me under the rain

**2 YEARS LATER**

-Leia- I said when Obi-Won showed me my baby girl. Both of them were okay. And I knew they were meant for great things, I knew it from the moment I felt them in me.

But for me was the end. Nothing had changed in me. Without Anakin I couldn´t hold on. He had become something that he wasn´t. A shadow instead of light. To remember his eyes when he talked about the future of becoming emperor, his illusion and devotion competed with the one I saw in him when he was looking at me and talked about our baby. I could not believe it. Everything I had fought for was destroyed, all my effort of building a republic for the galaxy all my work for keep him safe was worthless, cause no matter how hard I fought, I could not protect him from himself.

Everyone had lost faith in him, the Jedi, his mentor, the republic, but I couldn´t even if they had their reasons to do so, I could not. But neither I could follow him, not anymore, because I knew, deep down in me that if I did, there would be no one to drag him out of the pain and shadow, and that hurt me even more than to let him go.

I felt exactly the same sensation of that rainy day. Something almost tangible was living my body.

-Obi-won… There´s good in him… I know… there´s still- I meant it, with every strength that I had left, he had to know, he had to help him…! Those were my last words. I could no longer handle the pain of his loss.

But I know this isn´t the end. I still believe in him. And I still love him with every inch of my being. There is something that makes me hold to that faith, and I will keep my promise and wait for him. Because there´s light in him, no matter how much darkness surrounds him. I remember his face was the last thing I saw when I died. And that childish smile could not come from a dark heart.

He promises me and he always fulfill his promise. I am sure he, some day, would come back to me…


End file.
